


Betty

by duchessio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angelina Johnson is the only person I've ever cared about, Can I tag that?, Drinking, F/F, Gay Panic, Party, Pining, Swearing, a lot of swearing lord jesus help me, a shit ton of side characters, and side pairings because YAY, and some pizza :))), because yeah, colin firth simping, do I know how parties work ?? No, do I know how university works ?? No, is my fic vague as hell ?? yes, love me some side pairings, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessio/pseuds/duchessio
Summary: Yeah I showed up at your party.Will you have me?Will you love me?Will you kiss me on the porch infront of all your stupid friends?alt.Alicia is in love with Katie, and is the only one who can't see that Katie loves her back, ft. side character high jinks.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet
Kudos: 4





	Betty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binarystarkillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarystarkillers/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta @binarystarkillers. You're the reason this story exists <3

_ Yeah I showed up at your party.  _

_ Will you have me?  _

_ Will you love me?  _

_ Will you kiss me on the porch in  _

_ front of all your stupid friends?  _

“This is stupid.” Alicia cried. “I’m going home.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Al,” Angelina protested. “We just got here. Cmon, let's go grab something to drink.” She managed to drag Alicia over to the table that had been set up with beverages. It consisted of a wide selection of drinking options, ranging from water all the way to stomach pump inducing mixes that Alicia was certain had been orchestrated by Fred and George. 

When Katie had said she was throwing the “party of the year”, a slight exaggeration was acredit. The promised DJ was just Lee Jordan with a phone and an aux cord, and he’d opted to play terrible last place Eurovision songs that could only be enjoyed by the unsober mind. She’d tied balloons by the stairs in different colours, but some had already deflated, despite it still being early, and others had met the fate of the Weasley twins’ sharpies, and had obscene images graffitied onto them. Despite this, there were still quite a few people there, she had to give Katie that, and if you looked past that it was all quite shit, most of them seemed to be having quite a good time. 

She’d been too busy observing the room to hear Angelina’s question. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said, what do you want to drink?” Angelina repeated, rolling her eyes. “Honestly love, I don’t know why I even bother sometimes.” 

Alicia gave her an apologetic look. She was hopeless, truly. She knew that. There was nowhere she’d rather be than back in her dorm, under a thick blanket where she could waste away her Friday evening like the sad sod she was, listening to a podcast while doing a sudoku puzzle. This behaviour was apparently not acceptable in her circle though, as she’d been coerced to come. After all, this was Katie’s first time hosting a party, and she needed the support of her friends. Especially her best one, which was a title Alicia held, and did so proudly. 

Katie was one of those odd souls who still lived at home with her parents, despite being off at university. She always claimed that it was simply cheapest that way, which was fair, seeing as they lived close to campus, close enough for a ten minute car drive every day. She worked part-time at a little shop in town that sold ugly pottery in order to pay for her own petrol or any damages she’d acquire on her car, which, considering she was one of the worst drivers Alicia had ever met, was quite smart. She had also insisted that living with her parents was way more hygienic. (“At least I know who’s been in my shower!”) It was quaint, she’d give her that. Alicia simply lived on campus, rooming with Angie. Much less parental supervision.

Alicia loved her parents, she really did. That being said, there was nowhere in the multitude of universes and alternate realities where a version of her would approach her parents about throwing a party at their house and they would say yes, not the way Katie had. In fact, she was certain that Margaret and Donald Spinnet would laugh her right in the face before handing her a cloth and telling her to go dust or something. Looking back on her childhood, that’s what she remembered the most: early Saturday mornings where her mother would storm into her and her siblings' rooms at an ungodly hour and tell them that it was time to clean. 

She looked down the table of drinks to see what felt most fitting and opted for a beer. She’d never quite gotten used to the yeasty taste, nor the urge to throw it all up again when that final sip hit, but it was better to drink something that would avoid her ending the night with her head down a toilet, so beer it was. She couldn’t bloody well drink water, and if she’d gone for a coke then someone would be sure to spike it eventually. No, beer was fine. At least then she’d avoid a repeat of the Christmas incident, which had left her a sobbing mess, having been forced to be dragged home by Angelina. 

“Where is Katie anyways?” She asked, realising that she hadn’t seen her best friend around. She stood on her toes trying to see past all the heads in the crowd. Damn her height. Someone she didn’t know had opened the door when they’d arrived some twenty minutes earlier, setting the scene in which they were about to walk into. Most people around the living room were complete strangers to her eyes. There were the twins and Lee, and Angelina, of course, who she’d arrived with. She was pretty sure she’d seen Harry and Ginny snogging in a corner somewhere, typical, and the tall guy talking animatedly to someone by the stairs looked vaguely familiar, probably from some shared lecture. Apart from that most faces were unfamiliar. 

“I think I saw her over by the crisps earlier, but I’m not sure. Typical Katie, serving crisps like we’re at a primary school sleepover.” That didn’t exactly help, seeing as bowls of crisps were scattered all around. Some had been dropped on the sofa and rug, which Alicia couldn’t help but remark as rude, but stopped herself saying, because she didn’t want to come off as a prat.

“Angie love, you’re going to have to give me some more to go on than that.” 

“There you are!” She heard from behind her, two arms being draped over her shoulders. “I’ve been looking for you.” Katie was cheerful, which could probably be accredited to her liquor spiked breath. 

“Here we are,” Alicia answered, spinning around to face her best friend. 

Her heart couldn’t help but skip a beat as she did. Katie’s entire wardrobe mainly consisted of second hand clothes, which meant that she always looked like she belonged to another era. Today she’d worn green swabbie jeans with an orange striped polo shirt, and a pair of yellow Dr. Martens that really shouldn’t go with the mix, but did. The smile on her face was brilliant, and Alicia was so irrefutably smitten that her heart hurt. 

“You look amazing, darling,” Angelina’s words intruded Alicia’s thoughts. Angelina went in to hug Katie and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“Ah, thanks babe, you too. Love the skirt, might snag it from you when you aren’t looking.” Katie turned her gaze towards Alicia. “And you. Look who made it out of her bed. How much did they pay you to come tonight?” There was no malice to her words.

“Not nearly enough,” she replied, and Katie burst into laughter. It wasn’t even that funny, but Alicia supposed that after a bit of alcohol everything became slightly funnier than what it actually was. 

“You crack me up, you do. Well, I hope you’re both enjoying yourselves. There’s pizza in the kitchen if you fancy some. Go grab it while it’s still warm. I need to go and yell at Lee. Might threaten to take away his music privileges and put on some ‘top 100 hits’ playlist instead if he doesn’t get a grip. I’ll catch up with you both later, alright?” She was already half-way gone when she said the last word. Soon enough the crowd swallowed her whole. 

“So what do you say, fancy some pizza?” Considering the only thing Alicia could remember eating that day was an apple and some half-burned toast, pizza sounded wonderful. She’d forgotten she was actually really, really hungry. The pair pushed past a few people, Alicia spilling some of her beer in the process, thanking the heavens it landed on her green hoodie and not on the floor, in respect to Mr. and Mrs. Bell. 

“Hiya Ollie,” Angelina exclaimed cheerily as they walked through the kitchen door. Oliver Wood was the captain of their school's male football team. Angie captained the female one, which was where Alicia had met the majority of the guests she knew at the party.

The male and female football teams had a very good relationship thanks to Oliver and Angelina’s insistence on comradery and good sportsmanship. They always made a point to drag their teams along to each other's games for support and game strategy. Sometimes they even held conjoined practices, which served as a great place for Oliver to display what a total maniac he was when it came to the game. The lad lived and breathed football. 

“Hogging all the pizza are we?” Angelina teased, grabbing a slice swiftly. Alicia made to grab one too, putting down her beer in the process. 

“So, what’s up?” Oliver inquired. 

“Well, let’s see. We arrived. Grabbed some drinks. Alicia made googly eyes at Katie, and now we’re eating pizza.” 

Alicia choked on her slice. 

“I’m sorry?” She managed to squeeze out between her coughs. “What was that?”

Angelina simply smiled. “You heard me.” 

“I did not.” Alicia protested to no avail. 

“Hey Al, no need to lie, babe. Everyone knows you have a crush on her. Even Harry knows, I think, and that kid is hopeless.” This was no comfort to her whatsoever, it rather made her feel like a twat. Harry really was one of the most oblivious people she had ever encountered in her entire life, so the possibility of him being aware of her crush was a low point.

“Yeah.” Oliver agreed, grabbing another pizza slice. “Hey, no judgement,” he assured. “Before me and Marcus got together I made googly eyes at him too.” 

“Yeah,” Angelina remembered, “It was pathetic.” 

“Hey!” Oliver hit her playfully on the arm, making the others laugh.

“It’s true, though. You were a total prat. Way worse than you, Al, I guarantee. At least you only get sobby when you’re drunk. Ollie, on the other hand, would show up all impromptu at our door to discuss what that look Marcus had given him that day meant.”

It was true, but none of it was making her feel any better. Normally, Alicia actually enjoyed joining in on teasing Oliver about his boyfriend. She’d been around to witness a lot of pining from Oliver’s side granting her blackmail material for life. Now though, she just felt deflated. Angelina had always known about Alicia’s crush on Katie, after that time in their first year when she had been really drunk and had spent an hour rambling about how Katie’s hair sparkled in the sun. And, all right, maybe she suspected a few others may have noticed. But everyone? Well, that was utter rubbish.

“Speaking of your boyfriend. Where is the miserable git?” Angelica asked.

“He went out to grab a drink earlier and never returned. Knowing him he could’ve just as well have gone home. Where’s yours?” 

“Probably off doing something daft.” 

“Like drawing dicks on balloons,” Alicia said without thinking.

“Yeah. Stupid git,” she said fondly. 

No one knew how someone like Angelina Johnson could go out with a guy like George Weasley. Angie was the captain of the football team, a well behaved student with the grades to show it. Everyone was sure she would go off and take over the world some day. Then there was George. He wasn’t dumb, per say. Not at all actually, he really had a knack for entrepreneurship. He and his twin were sure to start their own business someday. It was just… Angelina was respected among faculty and students alike. She did volunteer work and was a self assigned ‘mum friend’ in every way. A well earned title. George, on the other hand, was prone to trouble. Not to mention how immature he could be - the balloon dicks just one of many examples. The pairing shouldn’t work, but against all odds it really did. 

“I haven’t seen him all night actually. Hasn’t answered any of my texts. Should I go and check to make sure he hasn’t died of alcohol poisoning?” Angelina’s face quickly turned worried, which was very typical Angelina behaviour.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Alicia assured. “He’d text you if he died.”

“Yeah... “ Angie didn’t look totally convinced. “I think I am going to go and check. Will you be alright, love?” 

“I’ll be fine Angie, stop worrying so much.” Angelina gave her a friendly shove, before hurrying off to what Alicia was sure counted as a ‘rescue mission’ in the others mind.

“So, Katie,” Oliver continued, leaning on the kitchen counter. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Ollie. She’s my best mate, nothing more. Sure, sometimes I wish there would be, but there can’t be because she doesn’t like me in that way.”

She let out a heavy sigh. It was true. Katie always talked about Dora, with the stupid pink hair and self-made clothes. Alicia hated her guts. Well, not actually, because Dora was the coolest person ever and a total sweetheart on top of that, but ignoring all that, she absolutely sucked. “She likes someone else.” 

“I find that hard to believe. You’re not the only one who makes googly eyes you know.” 

Alicia was about to reply, but before she had the chance, Marcus Flint entered the kitchen, and Oliver’s attention immediately landed on his boyfriend, leaving Alicia to mope alone. She’d never gotten along that well with Flint, and had no interest in watching Oliver all happy and in love when she herself was so frustratedly single and unloved by the object of her affections. Romantically loved, she corrected. She knew Katie loved her platonically. Still sucked. 

“Why so sulky, are we not having fun?” She would recognize that voice anywhere. “Where’s Angie?”

“Off on a rescue mission.” When she noticed the puzzled expression on Katie’s face she added, “Making sure George hasn’t drunk himself to death.” 

“Ah, I suppose that’s an important job. You didn’t answer my previous question.”

“I’m having a blast.” There was no missing the sarcasm. 

“Well then, you twat, let’s change that.” Katie’s hand was warm in hers. Normally, Alicia hated being dragged, (unless it involved getting home whilst pissed off her tits, and it was Angelina doing it), but she found that she didn’t mind being dragged around by Katie. 

Soon they found the living room again, somehow even more cramped than before, if that was even possible. The music had changed, which meant that Katie had either made sure Lee behaved, or it was a ‘top 100 hits’ playlist playing. She considered asking, but forgot when Katie slid her arm around her back, pulling her closer. 

“What’re you doing?” It came out quiet, and would’ve probably gone unheard if Katie wasn’t so damn close to her.

“Dancing.” 

Alicia didn’t know what to do with her hands, but turns out one didn’t always need to know, because Katie simply pulled them up and placed them around her neck. “There, now move your feet. Christ, Al, one would think you’d never danced before in your entire life.” 

“Not if I can help it.” Alicia was a terrible dancer, sporting two left feet. It was weird how gracious and incontrol of her body she was on the football pitch when she lost all of it once she stepped off. 

Katie was the opposite. Sure, she was known for being a bit of a klutz, tripping over herself a lot. But not while in the so-called “zone”, which included practice and matches, as well as, apparently, dancing. She moved lightly, taking small steps, trying to steer some life into Alicia by placing her hands at her side and shaking her lightly. 

“There, look. You have it in you.” Sometimes she wondered if Katie knew how things like this drove her absolutely mad.

Over Katie’s shoulder she caught a glance of Angelina and George engaging in their own little dance. Good to know that he hadn’t fucked off somewhere and died. She also managed to note that the music was now definitely on co-pilot, as Lee had attached himself to Fred’s lips, snogging vigorously. God, they had no shame. She recognised Parvati and Lavender from their “pink club”, pressed up close without a care that people were accidentally bumping into them. They looked so happy and content just existing in each other’s arms, which made Alicia’s own situation even more pathetic. 

It wasn’t like Alicia’s sexuality was a secret. She’d made sure to join the “pink club”, which was the universities gay society. It had been called “the gay society” for a long time, but had been changed to the “pink club” to diversify it. Alicia knew a lot of cool people from there, not only Parvati and Lavender, who were adorable and made her feel miserable at the same time. There was also Luna, who was trans and pan, and who sold homemade earrings on Etsy. One Christmas, she had made the entire club different kinds of jewelry. Alicia had received a pair of cherry earrings which she loved very much and had worn for an entire week straight, even in bed, which in retrospect had been a rather dumb idea. 

There were also people like Ron and Hermione, who were both bi, and a couple, and were mates with Harry, who she knew best from football. She was pretty sure Harry was also a raging bisexual, but he hadn’t joined the club. She was sure Ron wouldn’t have either if Hermione hadn’t forced him. Then there was Dean and Seamus, another obnoxiously cute couple who made Alicia feel painfully single. Dean, the ‘tortured’ artist, at least that’s what he liked to call himself, had a hand in designing their new logo. Seamus, who was Irish, had an obsession with firecrackers as a kid and used the word “wee” a lot. 

There was the infamous Dora -perfect fucking Dora, and also Gwen, who was the unofficial leader of the lot, always arranging bookings for outings and such. Millicent, who said little, but came to every meeting, and who once had confided in Alicia that she had met the love of her life through the internet. They also had Colin Creevey, who everyone knew had a crush on Harry. Seeing as Harry wasn’t exactly single though, everyone was decent enough not to give him false hope. They’d tried to set him up with someone else, but Colin was damn set on Harry.

Then of course, there was Katie. 

When talking about her sexuality, Katie often said: “Well, on all levels except Colin Firth, I am a lesbian. Love women, they are beautiful and I shall marry one someday. That being said, if Mr. Darcy showed up at my door and offered, I would not decline, seeing as I’m not mad.” 

She’d said that at their first meeting, and after that she’d made her brand ‘Would go bi for Colin Firth’. Gwen had even printed it on a t-shirt for her, which Katie sported as often as she could during meetings. Katie had always been so unapologetically herself, which was so endearing to witness first hand. 

“Are we having fun yet?” Katie screamed over the music.

“Pretty sure you burst my eardrum!”

“Don’t be clever.” The song changed to a more upbeat one, and Katie’s arms disappeared as she started jumping around, making a swirl that resulted in her tumbling straight into a random person passing by. 

“Oh, I am so sorry,” She exclaimed. Alicia was willing to bet money that he’d never met them before in his life, because he eyed Katie up and down and assured her that he was fine as she tried to dab away the drink from his shirt that had gone flying into him alongside her. Without warning he pulled it over his head.

“There, all better.” he said as Katie’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Oh, oh no. Look love, I’m gay.” 

“Oh.” His face immediately turned pink from embarrassment. “I didn’t-” 

“It’s fine. Really.” She assured with one of her famously reassuring smiles. “Happens all the time. I think I just have this aura to me or something. Doesn’t matter. I could introduce you to one of my friends if you want.” The guy had no idea what to say to that. “They would love your physic. You’re really fit. Do you play any sports?” Alicia watched Katie vanish from the crowd with the stranger trailing after her. 

Typical Katie, always so damn friendly. Not fair. She scanned the room searching for someone she knew who wasn’t busy snogging their partner to death. Angelina and George weren’t currently wrestling for breath, so she deemed it safe to approach. 

“I want to go home,” she said, and Angelina turned to look at her.

“What’s up babe? Did something happen? Where’s Katie? Couldn’t help but notice you two were getting offly close over there.” She made to poke Alicia in the rib as the other swatted her away like a fly. 

“Off with a shirtless guy.” she grumbled. Angelina stopped jumping. 

“What?” 

Alicia recounted what had happened, and Angelina couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Typical Katie.”

“Yeah, typical bloody Katie. Why can’t she just focus on me?” 

“Well maybe she would if you asked her to.” Angelina argued to deaf ears. 

“Stop. I’ve told you a million times, she doesn’t like me in that way. Nothing more to it. Now can we quit talking about it?” She didn’t mean to snap at Angie like that, and certainly not prickle out a tiny tear while she was at it, but she managed to do both anyway. 

“Oh, lovey.” Angie wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug. “I think you need a drink. Georgie, be back in a jiff. Don’t go do something stupid.” 

***

Alicia was crammed between Gwen and Angelina on the couch. She had finally found her people, and it was nice to know more than a few faces in the crowd. She’d had another drink, a nice little shot of vodka straight, but had refrained from more because she was a notorious lightweight who got a terrible hangover. Last time she’d had a lot to drink she hadn’t been able to stand up straight for the first part of the day the morning after. It really made her envy people like the Weasley twins who seemed more recharged than ever after a night on the bend. 

“Ok, ok, Angie, truth or dare.” Fred Weasley asked, drunk off his tits. Alicia marveled at the fact that he could still stand up straight. The entire Weasley clan had a way of conducting themselves when they were drunk. 

“Truth.”

“Boooring.” He whined at her, but she did not waver. Something told Alicia her friend would not be moving from the seat she’d made herself very comfortable in. “Ok fine, fine. Who’s the shittiest player on your team? Be honest now, who’s shit? No hard feelings, and no holding back. We’re all family here.” 

Most people round the circle had never shared a word with each other before today, but for the sake of it there was a murmur of agreement all around.

“You.”

“Hey!” cough. “I’m not even on your team!”

“Well, as good as. Anyways, my turn.” 

“What, no! Not fair, you didn’t answer my question. Right George?” Alicia couldn’t help but notice how the twin sunk deeper into his place, probably hoping the ground would swallow him whole. Alicia couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. 

“You know what’s shit?” Alicia asked loudly, way louder than she normally would have found herself talking. “This stupid fucking game. Always truth and fucking dare. Can’t we play something that doesn’t require everyone to make a complete ass of themselves?”

“Like what?” Angelina requested with an amused expression. She hadn’t really thought about it before she’d opened her big mouth. 

“What other game can one play?” She asked the group instead , trying to avert the focus that had landed on her. 

“Never have I ever?” Some random chap supplied. Which, in Alicia’s mind was just as bad, but she’d already made a big deal out of the ‘truth or dare’, one more complaint and she’d come across as a twat.

“Never have I ever?” Katie exclaimed, having just arrived by the circle. “I love that game, are we playing?” She asked excitedly. “Does anyone need a drink? I can go fetch it. Al, be a dear and come help me fetch a drink for everyone.” 

Alicia didn’t quite fancy leaving her spot, but Angelina was nudging at her side, practically pushing her out of her seat in favour of some one-on-one time with Katie. Alicia turned to glare at her, but Angelina simply mouthed a ‘you’re welcome’ looking obnoxiously smug about her move. 

“Let’s just grab a bunch of beer bottles. It’s easier. If someone’s got a problem with it they can go fetch their own damn drinks. Oh bugger, we’re all out. Why did no one say anything?”

Alicia resisted the urge to say that it didn’t matter because the table had a shit ton of other perfectly adequate beverages.

“Guess we’re gonna have to fetch a case from the basement. Fancy seeing the place that brewed most of my childhood nightmares?” 

***

A steel ladder was not a viable source of support, and if Alicia wasn’t so adamant on avoiding being teased she would not have tempted fate. But she was, so she did. 

“How do you suppose we carry the case upstairs through that?” She thumped down on the ground, a searing pain spreading on her feet.

“Oh Al, we’re not going to climb up again, we’ll just go through the garage.”

“Then why the hell did we climb down it in the first place?” She shrieked. “I could’ve died.”

“Don’t be dramatic. Cmon, live a little.” She said fumbling for the light switch. “Aha!” It was faint and needed changing, but at least now the spiders in the corner were visible enough for Alicia to not fear for her life. “Now, where was that case?” She thumped her chin, looking around the room, landing on a shelf. 

Alicia made a point to observe her surroundings. After all, despite having been over at Katie’s place about a million times, she’d never made it down here before. It was like unlocking a new level in a video game. In a corner, two bikes leaned against the wall, one kid bike that must have been Katie’s as a kid, rusty green with pink flowers on it, and a basket that had lost most of its black paint and now sported its original grey steel. The bigger one was red, that one too with a basket. Alicia had seen Katie use it a handful of times, it was weird seeing it so lifeless. 

There were also hoarder levels of shelfs, stocked with mainly old childhood toys. Alicia’s eyes found themselves staring at a Barbie with a face that had been drawn on with a sharpie. She had played with Barbie’s as a kid, too. Her younger sister had always insisted Barbie married Ken, but Alicia always demanded she would marry one of the other female dolls they had. The memory made her laugh and caught Katie’s attention.

“What’s so funny?” Alicia suddenly remembered where she was, and snapped out of it.

“Nothing.” Katie gave her a look.

“Okay, fine. I just… I noticed the Barbie in the corner and it made me remember how I never used to want Barbie to marry Ken.” 

“Oh, I did that!” Katie exclaimed excitedly. “Only, I never had a Ken doll, so I used to pretend the female dolls were guys as well. Then one day I stopped doing that because I was mad at this lad from my class, total dickhead. I told my parents that I was going to marry a girl because boys were stupid, and therefore Barbie had to marry a girl as well. They took it pretty well, I think. Can’t believe I didn’t fully realise I was a lesbian until I was fifteen. I mean, the signs were all there.”

The first time Alicia met Katie, they were both first years. They’d sat next to each other during a lecture, because Katie had seen an empty spot, taken it and cheerily made her introductions. Growing up Alicia was rather reserved. Not that she was afraid to speak her mind when she had to, and she could be social, when it didn’t involve large gatherings where she was forced to converse with strangers. But Katie was the opposite. She was outgoing, loved meeting new people. In fact, she relished in it. Katie had a warm and welcoming smile that made her seem approachable, unlike Alicia who was stuck with a resting bitch face. One could also say that Katie was actually just a genuinely good person, and those were hard to come about these days.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing important.” Alicia was not in the mood to stay down in the basement any longer than strictly necessary. “So, about that case?” 

Katie handed her a box. As the transaction took place their fingers brushed against each other and Alicia went all warm. Time stopped for the briefest of moments as their eyes met. Alicia really wanted to lean over and kiss her right then. Really, really, really… but that would be stupid. It’s not that she was afraid that Katie would be mad, but rather that Katie would pity her. That she would act like she did with the shirtless guy and say something along the lines of, ‘I’m not interested, but I know a friend.’ Alicia would die if that were to happen. So she grabbed the case away from her and broke the eye contact.

Katie just shook the encounter off and plastered on another smile. “Better grab another one just in case. Don’t want to run out again.” 

***

The game had already started once they got back. Alicia reclaimed her spot on the couch, and Katie made herself comfortable next to Harry and Ginny. Angelina had looked at her expectedly when they had entered the room and Katie had exclaimed that they had brought beer to a multitude of cheers from the circle. There was nothing to share though, seeing as nothing had happened except for some brief hand touching. Albeit some absolutely wonderful hand touching. She ached inside. 

“Never have I ever snogged a dude,” Fred said, taking a huge swig from his bottle. Angelina rolled her eyes before taking her own sip, as did George, who had snogged several people, some in the very room, on a dare. He was so easy sometimes. Most people drinking didn’t surprise her in the least, nor the ones who didn’t, herself included. Then…

“Katie? When the fuck?”

“His name was Jeremy. We were sixteen, it was terrible. I knew I was a lesbian by then, but I felt bad for him and thought, ‘hey, Colin Firth, maybe I’m bi actually’. Jeremy was rather fit, I’ll give him that, so I thought ‘what the hell’. It was fucking terrible. Pretty sure he felt the same way though.” 

“How did I not know about this, I’m your best friend.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, love.” Katie winked and Alicia couldn’t help the sigh.

“Ok, I’ve got one. Never have I been in love with my best friend.”

Alicia’s entire body tensed. She could kill Angelina for that one. Angelina was one of the only people Alicia fully trusted. Whenever she had a shitty day or felt particularly upset about her unrequited love for Katie, Angie was right there by her side, offering support and a nice drink to drown her sorrows in. This felt like a betrayal. Nay, this  _ was  _ a betrayal.

Her eyes quickly caught Katie’s, who’s own gaze had attached itself to her soul. Her look almost dared Alicia to take a drink. Waited for her to. Or at least that’s the feeling she got, her instinct was prone to be wrong. _ Do it _ . A voice inside of her screamed. She lifted the bottle a bit higher, Katie following her movement, mirroring it with her own. It was a weird game, but Alicia felt like she was winning. Finally, the tip of the bottle hit her lips and she downed a big gulp, Katie doing the same. 

Alicia’s eyes widened in surprise. This was new information. Was Katie referring to another best friend? She couldn’t be, because she’d been staring at Alicia. Katie wouldn’t have stared at Alicia like that if she didn’t mean her, right? Beside her Angelina was going ballistic. 

“I told you!” she hissed, but Alicia, still pissed at Angelina, was not listening. She only had eyes for Katie. Katie, who was now gesturing for Alicia to follow her. In her trancelike state she did without a single thought in her head, except for the panicked scream from a mixture of fear and excitement. She followed Katie, head nearly exploding along the way, all the way to the front porch. It was piss cold, seeing as it was October. Alicia was grateful for her hoodie. Katie on the other hand should be freezing her tits off by now, but odds were she’d had enough alcohol to no longer feel weather. 

There were scarcely any people outside. Some poor bloke with magnificent locks was puking in a bush as his friend did their best to hold his hair back. Some girl had fallen asleep, Alicia stifling the impulse to wake her up before she died from hypothermia, or caught pneumonia. But she couldn’t right now, because she needed to know what Katie was going to say. 

“So… you fancy me then?” Maybe Alicia wouldn’t have been so blunt, but that was the gist, so she just nodded. After all, it was true. She did fancy Katie, no need to hide it anymore. From what had happened inside it was fair to say that Katie might feel the same, or at least had at some point, so she asked, and Katie just chuckled.

“Do I fancy you? Of course I fancy you, are you kidding me? I’ve fancied you since forever! One does not just approach someone they don’t know without ulterior motive.” 

“But, what about Dora?” Which was just an incredibly studpid thing to say. 

“Dora? What does she have to do with anything?”

“Aren’t you in love with her or something?” 

“Dora?” Katie’s laugh filled the air. “Her fashion sense, maybe. Oh God Al, we’re both really daft, huh?” There was no point in arguing, it was true after all. 

“Can… can I kiss you?” Alicia asked after having let the silence simmer for a bit.

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

And suddenly Katie was all up in her space, wrapping her arms around her and leaning in. She could feel her own heartbeat speed up increasingly, could feel the heat and liquor from the others' breath. Could taste it in the kiss, every damn drink mixed together as one. She kissed her once, twice, thrice. Kept kissing her. Didn’t want to stop kissing her. Sodding lungs needed proper air though, and it forced them to a paus. They locked eyes again, and before they knew it both were laughing. The whole thing felt so utterly ridiculous. So surreal. Katie embraced her, and she rested her head in the crook of her neck. She was a bit shorter, not by a lot, but a bit. Enough for her to find a home on Katie’s right shoulder. Whilst her breath steadied, she made a mental note to thank Angelina later. 

Katie was the first to break the silence. “We should talk more about this tomorrow once we’re sober. Discuss where to go from here.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.” Alicia stayed in Katie’s embrace, and the other girl showed no signs of letting her go. “You really weren’t kidding when you called it the ‘party of the year’, huh?” Alicia breathed out, causing them both to laugh again. 

In a minute (after Alicia had woken the poor girl up from her nap) they would return inside. Angelina would grill them for details, and Gwen would talk about how oblivious they both were. In a week they’d go on their first date. A terrible cafe experience involving spilled coffee and a memorable day that would end with a visit to the hospital, and Alicia and Katie officially going steady. A month from now they’d claim the price as the newest obnoxious yet terribly adorable couple in the “pink club”. Right now though, they were content with staying right where they were, in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> is this the beginning of a multiverse? who knows.


End file.
